Ruby and Onyx
by Kiwi Gal
Summary: Summary soon to be written Setsuna X Endymion, Crystal Tokyo
1. Chapter 1

A million thanks to all those who helped in the writing, from those who just sat there and made me laugh, to those who just did the simple thing of reading my stories. Thanks to my inspiration which is really more random crap than I care to mention. I guess I should be really thanking those who kept me writing, Mike, Katie, Laura, Josh, Amy, Ciaran, Chris and Pierre- without you all (and there are more of you) I wouldn't know any of the love that I can put into my writing, although ours is usually more innocent then my characters. XD (Or that's what we say…)

Thanks Anna for reading this and letting me count you as a fan of it lol. I'll write you a Nephy story one day…. Eventually… maybe… okay perhaps for your next birthday… haha

Ruby and Onyx

She had not stood there in so long… many years had pasted since peace had come to the Earth and she had given up her life of solitude and started one with a family, not a conventional family like most people saw, but a family none the less. She looked up and the huge black door which she used to protect, nothing had changed at all, and nothing would as long as she was there to protect it.

"Setsuna, did you get there alright?" a small voice came from her ear. Sailor Pluto had almost forgotten she was on a mission. Central Command, a.k.a. Mizuno Ami had given her an earphone with a small microphone to use as means of communication.

"I'm here Ami." She responded her husky voice, calm and cool as always.

"Good, now if you'll be so kind to find if there where any entrances made through the Time-Space door, we can get this over with quicker."

"Fifteen very week deamons have passed here… all from the past I should say." Pluto said with out a second glance at her surroundings. "They are all weak, that is why no one detected them earlier."

"Then what of the ones we were battling last night? Don't tell me those were weak."

"They were not, but those two passed through here, and I should say probably the weaker ones in the group. It isn't like youma to send out the strong ones in a party first. Any news from the other searchers?"

"Yes, indeed, we have some. Not much information, but it will do. Hold on Setsuna, I have another looker wishing to talk to me, continue your data collection." The line was soon dead, and the black-fuku clad woman went back to her searching and reminiscing.

"Fuck," a voice suddenly came. "Mercury calling all scout alert: Princess is in trouble, repeat Princess in trouble. Report to Kamen NOW!"

"Hai!" came the sound of eight female voices including Setsuna's. Green hair whirled as she turned and sped through the long corridor, the door back to the thirtieth century only yards away. Quickening her pace she held her long staff out, the key shaped part thrust towards the door.

"In the name of Chronos, open!" Sailor Pluto cried as she watched the door open. Blues, blacks and purples surrounded her as she fell gracefully into the central park of Crystal Tokyo, astounding all the pedestrians. "Direct me to Kamen."

"Two corners, left." An animated voice clearly stated. One of Ami's more blessed and well used programs linked to each scout, recognizing each voice, their location, and the location of their request. "Turn now! Easiest route, rooftop, jump, left, jump, 3, 2, 1, come down. Run straight. See them?"

"Hai." She whispered as she skid to a stop. Covering her mouth as she gasped, her eyes beheld the hideous scene before her. The other scouts were standing in various places around the courtyard of the Infinity Academy, Tuxedo Kamen and Mercury kneeling on the ground, examining something that Pluto dare not think about. Uranus and Neptune were the farthest away, Pluto surprised to see glints of light flickering on Haruka's face as she held Michiru close. Not once had Setsuna seen her dear friend show a sign of weakness, but it was hard to keep her own stern mask on when one so strong was crying.

Jupiter, Mars and Venus were also hunched together, occasionally looking towards Mercury. Setsuna could see tears streaming down each of their faces. Mars and Jupiter were currently trying to stop Venus from taking her anger and sadness out on a tree, which already was severely dented from numerous punches. Deciding to stop avoiding the one thing she feared most in the scene, Pluto made her way towards her King. Mercury turned her tear stained face at the sound of tapping heels, but could barley look her friend in the eyes.

"The youma?" was the tall beauty's only question as she knelt to the ground and bowed her head. Her queen and savior was laying dead on the ground. Sailor Moon's normally over cheerful face was blank, and lacking any hint of color. The blonde girl's hair was strewn around her, a crown of messy, and in some places slightly burnt golden strands.

"Took all of us to kill it. Usa- she was separated from Mamoru."

"Another youma?"

"No… it's not my place to say." The blue haired genius responded. Pluto, with reluctant eyes looked at her King. If her heart was yet only broken when she had witnessed everything else, this was the last. She had seen that look before, and almost every night since dreamt of it. It was the same look he had given her… the first time she died. Turning away, Pluto looked towards two small figures running towards them. One of the two turned and ran of in another direction as the first quickened her pace.

"She will not be coming back." Sailor Saturn said a moment latter as she gazed down at the queen. The young girl's twelve year old like face still and not quivering at all- Pluto turned to her and came closer.

"What do you mean?" Mars whispered, looking down on the solider of death and rebirth.

"She shall not be reborn in this form." The young girl said flatly. "I shall take her to where she will be reborn, long after all of us, our children, and our grand children have died."

"No that can't be…" Jupiter said.

"It is."

"Then what of Chibiusa? We all know that she has not been born yet…. will she…" Neptune asked. A pang shot Pluto's heart, the one who considered the lonely guardian her only friend, the one who cause so much trouble, the only one able to put a smile on her stone face, could be gone… forever.

"She will live as she always has. The same as the rest of us." Saturn stated, receiving looks of pure astonishment and joy from the others. Pluto thought she had almost seen a smile of relief cross her King's face.

"But when Mamoru was taken by Nehelia…" Mercury pondered.

"She faded since one of her parent's destinies was changed. She faded immediately, last time. I knew of the Queen's death as soon as it happened, Chibimoon ran next to me for several more minutes before I sent her to gather Artemis and Luna. I am not the one to tell her of her fate, or rather truth."

"Whose is it? Who will tell us?" Mamoru whispered looking back upon his wife's face.

"Time will tell." Saturn said, titling her head in Pluto's direction.

"I know not of what you speak." Pluto said picking up on the hint the girl she regarded as her daughter dropped.

"Of course. But you do love her enough to allow her time travel at a small age for her own good, although against your hopes?"

"You may not be aware but, Chibiusa did steal the time gate key from Pluto all those years ago…" Venus said, her voice clear and solid.

"I do know. No more on this, we must tend to the departed. Here comes Chibiusa." Saturn said turning her back from where the pink clad girl was coming from.

"Pluto, please, I wish of you one thing." The kings said, earning the woman's full attention, although she did not turn to face him. "Take Small Lady to where you will, I do not want her in the palace today, I have not the heart to tell her yet. I beg all of you not to utter a word of this to her, do not worry her either… please."

"Contact me when you wish her home." Pluto said as she walked off to the young girl running towards them. Endymoin gave his thanks and picked up the remains of his wife and walked towards the Crystal Palace. The other Sailors cast a glance in the direction, as they thought Moon Princess before following their lord.

"Puu! Puu-chan, where is momma? Did they get the youma she was fighting? Mercury sounded distressed!" the little girl said stopping in front of her dear friend.

"Don't worry they got the youma. Your father and I thought it might be nice for you to spend a few days out of the palace, so you are going to stay at my house for a little while okay?" Pluto said smiling slightly.

"With you, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru?" the girl said bouncing up and down.

"Of course, although the others may be busy, there are many things they have to do as their Senshi duties."

"What about you? Who is going to take your duties?"

"Who else is going to take you to the fair?"

"Puu-chan…" Chibiusa murmured as the now street clothed Setsuna picked the pink girl up, placing the child on her hip. "What's wrong? You have a tear on your cheek. Puu… you never cry."

"Memories of the past my dear. Nothing to worry about, I'll be fine. Now what would you like for dinner?" Setsuna asked, brushing away the offending tear. As the young girl in her arms changed back to street clothes and talked happily about her day and what she wanted to do, Setsuna was off in her own world not heeding to many of the words spoken.

'A few days with a girl who has just unknowingly lost the one she calls momma… this is going to a rough week.' Setsuna thought as she walk down a crowded street towards the market, the wind caressing her sullen face.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Mike - I know you've already read all this but I promise I redid my grammar and wrote a lil more further along... in the... interesting bits XD

OH! My dear (hopefully exsistant) Readers! Please, if you like this pairing join up with Ruby and Onyx, the fan community on Live journal (lol same name, but not a comm of the story, THE PAIRING!)! Mod-ed by yours truly and the awesome person I wrote this story for. We REALLY need more members there! Show some love!  
Just search for it! user name is "rubyandonyx"



"Setsuna."

"Yes?"The green haired beauty said as she answered the phone.

"How is Chibiusa?" the King of the Earth asked her.

"She is sleeping." The woman replied as short on words as ever.

"You will bring her back tomorrow. Inform her of her mother's death."

"My Lord," Setsuna started before peering around the room, making sure the pink haired princess was still fast asleep in the guest room, a floor above her. "I can not do that."

"You have no choice." Endymoin replied, his voice stern and cold, unlike anything she had ever heard. His voice was always sweet and kind, how she had longed to hear that voice again. He had called her every day for the past four days that his daughter had spent with the deity of time. Each day his voice was the same, cold, harsh, deeply saddened.

"You are her father, you have the responsibility." She argued back. The one person she loved, the one she never found fault in, was being a complete imbecile.

"I am her father, and I am your King, I command you to tell her."

"You are not yourself. I shall bring her in the morning, but she will still be ignorant of the great catastrophe. Good night my liege." She said hanging the phone back on its mount attached to the wall. Sighing she walked down the hall and collapsed onto her bed.

'Funny how things are... ' she thought, idly hugging her black pillows. 'The man I have fallen in love with is now single again, and not to mention has a daughter of whom no one except maybe Saturn knows the mother of... '

'What am I thinking?' she demanded of herself as she shook her head and went to go sit at her desk. 'The King loved Usagi, and now is in great distress over her death. Who am I to lust after him in a time like this? I should be concentrating on destroying these youma before they take any more life from this precious world... '

"Setsuna, you shouldn't be up so late if you plan to be around Chibi-chan all day tomorrow." Michiru said as she walked in from the kitchen and placed a cup of tea next to Setsuna's computer. "How is the data analysis going?"

"I'm having a few problems. I need one of the Inner scouts to help me figure out if every event relating to the future has already happened. We've already had Chibiusa's escape to the past, but not her birth... "

"Isn't it odd that she was sent back as a girl of only six? I mean we thought she would be born soon but it turns out that when we thought was her birth year was really when she first showed up in Crystal Tokyo, wasn't it?" Michiru asked, sitting daintily on a plush chair.

"Do you remember her ever speaking of her past after she came?" Setsuna asked as she typed away furiously at the computer, annoyed that she had to hack into the castle's more secretive computer directories for the fifth time that week. Why couldn't they just let her explore all the files?

"No she never did, but she knew who we all were and you remember that she knew everything, it was like she lived in each of our houses. Remember how she found that sugar in Makoto's kitchen the first week she was here? Even Makoto could never find it."

"Who is her mother?" Setsuna sighed, leaning back in her chair "I can't even find her birth record on the computer. It would be here, no matter what, I even have Usagi's birth record for when she returns."

"Poor Usagi... she was such a kind soul." Michiru said shaking her head.

"No use crying over her. We must move on." Haruka said appearing in the door, her hands and face dirty from working in the garage all day on her bikes. The tall blonde left as soon as she had come, leaving the soldiers of sea and time alone again.

"Ruka misses her." Michiru stated softly. "She's taking it the worst out of all of us. Except the King of course, even the Inners have decided that all is okay since they will be reborn with her and she wouldn't want them to be sad. Endymoin however won't listen."

"Of course he won't, he has a daughter and no idea who her mother is." Setsuna said gloomily. "Her funeral is in two days… we are to all attend."

"Who is to tell her then?" Michiru asked, changing the subject to the small pink haired girl asleep upstairs.

"I argued with the King when he called tonight that he must, but he wants me to... we'll see what happens when I take her home in the morning."

"In that case I am going to cook you all a grand breakfast in the morning as an apology, for Chibiusa for her lost and for you for having to see the one you love in so much pain." Michiru said standing and starting to walk to the door.

"I will do my best to console Small Lady, but only her father can do it. Seeing him in the state he is, will be saddening enough for her."

"I was not speaking of the Princess." Michiru said exiting the room.

"She knows... " Setsuna murmured to herself, covering her eyes with her hand as she caught a glint of light flashing off the Aqua Mirror as Michiru walked away.



"Good morning Puu!"

"Good morning to you as well, Small Lady." Setsuna said the next morning as she set the table for the large breakfast that Michiru was preparing.

"Saturn came to my room last night Setsuna-mama." Hotaru started as she sat down in her place at the table beside her best friend. "She had a message for you."

"Is it a thing we may openly discuss at the table?" Michiru asked as she looked sternly at the six year old, while placing pancakes on the table.

"It has no meaning to those who don't know." Hotaru said, making an impersonation of her older self. "She says that you will be the one to tell, Setsuna. But not before you get there, so just be prepared."

"What does it mean Puu?" Chibiusa inquired, her mouth full of luscious berries and waffles.

"Nothing, now let's eat, I promised the King last night that I would bring Chibiusa home today." Setsuna said staring to daintily and quietly eat her food.

"Saturn came to my room as well last night." Chibiusa chirped. A soft thud was heard, accompanied by a clinking noise. Michiru bent down to pick up her spoon, and Haruka who had been out getting the mail, left the letters untouched on the floor. The older women in the room exchanged short glances, knowing that Saturn appearing was enough of a bad omen, but Saturn appearing before someone other then Hotaru could mean something disastrous.

"As long as she didn't decided to visit us by returning Hotaru to her true form." Haruka said, gathering her wits and picking up the discarded mail slowly. "Chibi-chan, may we know what she said?"

"Nope! She said not to tell you... I forgot." Chibiusa giggled. "Oh, and that Setsuna will find all of what she is looking for really soon."

"Why did she tell you that and not Hotaru? Seems a bit odd for her to go out of her way to inform you. It takes a lot of her energy just to show before Hotaru, and as they are one and the same, it doesn't take nearly half as much energy as visiting anyone else." Michiru said.

"I'm not aloud to tell for one whole year." Chibiusa said sticking out her tongue.

"You'll forget to keep it a secret one day." Haruka said as she sat down, pretending that the situation was no longer dangerous.

"Saturn and I have an agreement, but I can't tell you about that either."

"Small Lady, finish eating." Setsuna said sipping her orange juice. "We are leaving in a few minutes for the place. The minute you are all dressed I want to be out the door."

"Setsuna-mamma may I co-" Hotaru started.

"No Hotaru." Haruka stated flatly. "I promised Michiru that I would take you dress shopping, you don't have anything formal."

"But, Poppa,"

"Hotaru, if you don't go with Haruka you might miss seeing the author of that book series you like so much, she's going to be at the same mall as you today." Michiru said winking at her daughter.

"REALLY?" Hotaru cried for joy, leaping off her chair. "Come on Chibiusa, let's go find my outfit!"

"Do you ever plan to tell her the truth?" Setsuna said softly in her normal fashion. The past hundred of years the trio of women had become inventive with their birthday presents for the girl who had been six for almost eight centuries. Starting with simple material things, the trio had changed to giving her something that was more meaningful or educational. About five years ago they found Hotaru's love of reading an excellent way to surprise her. Every year they wrote her a book, Michiru doing all the drawings as it was mostly pictures, Haruka writing it, and Setsuna formatting it.

"We'll have to start soon for her next birthday; it's only a few months away." Michiru commented. "We should make her and Chibiusa something special for Christmas, I have a feeling we are going to see more of the little princess from now on."

"Puu! I'm ready!" Chibiusa said running into the room, wearing a white jumper dress and yellow shirt. "Ready to go see Poppa?"

"Yes... " Setsuna said , standing up from the table and claiming her purse.

"Come here a minute Setsuna, I have something for you to bring." Michiru said quickly and walked into the kitchen. Setsuna followed her and shut the door. "Are you sure you should be wearing that? You are going to the palace after all... and maybe the color is not ... appropriate?"

"It's best not to scare Chibusa before we get there... " Setsuna replied looking down at her light purple business suit. "I wear this all the time, she'll think it's just a normal return home... "

"I know you don't want to hurt her, but maybe you shouldn't lead her on... " Michiru said, giving her friend a pitiful eye. Setsuna sighed knowing that she could not win a battle of morals in her current state of mind and after asking Chibiusa to wait a moment, wandered off to her room to change.



"Puu... " Chibiusa said as she sat in the backseat of Setsuna's sky blue Prius. "What do you think of the Queen?"

"In what way do you mean, Small Lady?" the deity of time responded, thanking the fates that she had to stop at a traffic light and her almost abrupt hitting of the breaks was gone unnoticed. The subject certainly startled her... Chibiusa's change from 'momma' to 'the Queen' was most eerie.

"Do you love her? If you knew that there was a happiness she could never have but you had, would you give it to her? Even if it is something you really really love? But you'd get it back eventually?"

"Of course I would. She has a kind soul and a pure heart, you'd be hard pressed to not find some one willing to do anything for her."

"But what if that what you gave her may have an effect on the world forever and ever?" Chibiusa questions, gluing her eyes to the houses they were now zooming past.

"May I ask why such serious questions?" Setsuna looked into the review mirror to glance down at the pink haired girl.

"No reason... . How far are we from home?"

"Ten minutes... I'll tell you when to get your shoes on."

"I didn't take my shoes off!" Chibiusa squeaked, bending quickly down to the floor and putting her shoes back on. "Even if I did, how would you know?"

Setsuna giggled softly before turning up the radio.



"Meioh Setsuna, to see King Endymoin" Setsuna said as she stood before the gate of the crystal palace. Her finger was pressed delicately on top of an intercom button. Chibiusa stood by her friend's legs and clinged onto the long black skirt the other woman wore.

"Look sweetie, ya can't jus whak in and see-" said a receptionist whose face appeared on the small screen above the button.

"This is Sailor Pluto, here to see Tuxedo Kamen." Setsuna said cutting the woman off. The change of names was supposed to let the receptionist know that she meant business. She could gain access to anything in the palace with those two names.

"No wane is saposed ta distrube the King." The lady said with a horrible accent. "Bhesuides, he's in mo-"

"I am here to see Mamoru. You may not lock a Senshi or the Princess out of the palace." At the mention of the name 'Mamoru' the receptionist put down her magazine and actually looked at the screen. When hearing about the princess, she adjusted her view so she could see Small Lady.

"My apologies, you highness, and to you my Lady Pluto. Please, come in." The golden gates swung back and the two Senshi were allowed to enter. Chibiusa did not seem to notice how quite and almost scary the castle was, standing tall and no movement to be detected. The two walked through the courtyard and into the main hall where many servants greeted them and lead them to the throne room.

"You majesty, Lady Pluto and Princess Chibiusa are here." a petite woman said as she opened the doors to the throne room and admitted the two females in. Chibiusa skipped and ran to her father, stopping short when he did not even look up from the ground. Endymoin sat in his throne, starring at the floor, not even noticing the bobbing pink head in front of him.

"Poppa?" Chibiusa said, touching his shoulder. "Poppa?"

"My King... " Setsuna said coming to stand a ways behind the little princess. The King still did not look up. She cleared her throat. "Endymoin. ... . Mamoru."

"What is it?" the King said looking up tiredly from where he had heard his name being called. "Oh, you are both here... "

"What's wrong Poppa?" Chibiusa said, wrapping her arms around her father's arm, as it was all she could reach.

"Didn't Setsuna tell you?" Endymoin said gazing up at the deity of time and giving her a stern look. It shot a twinge of pain into her heart, but she neither diverted her eyes nor returned the glare. She simply held her calm face.

"Tell me what father?" Chibiusa asked before turning to her friend. "Puu… if this is what Saturn was talking about to Hotaru-chan... "

"Saturn?" Endymoin asked, now sitting up straight from where he had been, leaning his head in his hands. "Did Hotaru say something about last week to you?"

"No-"

"Yes it is Small Lady. This is what she was talking about." Setsuna said quickly, cutting off Chibiusa from telling anything that would be distressing to the King. "Did she tell you the same thing she told Hotaru?"

"Yes, but weeks ago... but I told you all about that!"

"No, you didn't... " Endymoin said picking up his daughter and placing her in his lap.

"I told Serenity. Didn't she tell you Poppa?"

"Serenity... ." A gazed look came over Endymoin's eyes.

"Poppa! Poppa!" Chibiusa called clutching on to her father's jacket as he became dazed.

"Small Lady... don't worry, he'll be fine in time... " Setsuna said, picking the girl up out of her father's lap and holding her close, "I didn't tell you, but last week something horrible happened... While we were investigating youma attacks the Queen was killed. I'm so sorry... "

"Don't cry... " Chibiusa said wiping a tear away from the older woman's eye. "That's Usagi's job... besides, she knew and passed on without any regrets. She let herself be killed by that youma so she could die without all of you blaming yourselves too much. She was supposed to die naturally the next day."

"What?" Setsuna said kneeling to the floor and standing the girl in front of her. "You knew of this?"

"Yes. I miss her, but she told me so I wouldn't cause father too much pain crying. It's my job to make sure you all wear that dumb smile she always had. She gave me that job, and I'm going to complete it."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Endymoin asked, getting up and walking over to the two.

"You would have prevented her suicide and been more hurt if she died the next day in your arms. She thought it was the best." Chibiusa tugged her sleeve and wiped at her tears. "I miss her... she wanted me to be strong and good for my Momma… she wanted me to let no one cry."

"Your Momma? She was your Momma... " Endymoin stated, earning a hard look from Setsuna.

"No... she wasn't. Momma knew Usagi would never have a child and sent me back, and made sure I would never tell. I visited Usagi once in the future and loved her as a sister. I wanted to do whatever I could, and so did Momma. Poppa, you were upset when Momma and I told you about our plan, because you thought you would end up spending you whole life with Usagi, but Momma and I figured it out."

"How did the Queen know she was going to die?" Setsuna whispered, staring downwards.

"Momma came and told her." Chibiusa said smiling. "Usagi spent her last month making amends. She tried to change the course of destiny several times… she was even supposed to die when she fought Pharaoh 90, but Momma didn't want that to happen."

"So that's why you were always in a rivalry with Usagi when you first came…"Endymoin said sighing. "and why you always were calling for your Momma even when Usagi was right beside you…"

"Ya huh." Chibiusa nodded "Usagi didn't want to let go of you Poppa, she thought she really loved you."

"Lady!" Setsuna scolded. "Don't say such things."

"Oh Poppa, she did love you, but not as a wife should!" Chibiusa said a little too quickly. "She didn't realize it until Momma came to talk to her... You were her best friend Poppa, like Rei and the others were! You were just a man and her feelings got all mixed up!"

"Small Lady, be a dear and go to your room?" Setsuna said standing up from where she knelt. "I'm sure your father will come to talk to you in a little while."

"But Puu, Usagi wanted me to-"

"Enough, have pity on your father and leave the rest for later." The green haired woman said waving her had in front of her face. "Now please, go to your room."

"Do you promise to say goodbye before you leave?"

"Yes."

"Okay... " Chibiusa said half pouting. She walked slowly and solemnly out of the throne room, obviously annoyed at being commanded to stop what Usagi had asked her to do. A minute passed in silence as the two remaining occupants of the room stood both staring at the ground.

"She loved me... she did... " Endymoin said lifting his head to look at Setsuna. "You know she did... don't you?"

Tears were welling in his eyes, and Setsuna's heart almost burst. Swallowing the feelings, tears, and assorted other things welling in her, she summoned her courage. She knew she would hate herself for this in the morning. A moment later a loud smack was heard bouncing off the walls. Endymoin straightened himself, standing taller than the woman before him. His left hand was held lightly over his cheek, his mouth slightly ajar in disbelief.

"She did this all for you, and still all you can think about is yourself." Setsuna said glaring as harshly as she dared. "You know she loved you, like she loved the rest of her team. You were her savoir, her idol, her god! Isn't that enough that she chose how she would pass away as to bring you the least pain? Everything since the time she met you until her last minute was about you. No one else but you! She worshipped you."

"It means nothing if she didn't love me the same way I loved her!" The King's right cheek now stung as he was slapped again. He was becoming slightly annoyed by this treatment.

"At least be happy that little Serenity is still here." Setsuna said, cringing inwardly as she saw her last slap start to leave a red handprint. Summoning her Garnet Rod, she spoke again. "I could see how Sailor Moon could have deserved to be her mother, but now I have no idea why you are her father."

She made a sweep at his chest with her rod, knowing that she had pushed the last button. A long cane like scepter came in contact with her rod and flung it backwards. The King was angry with her to say the least, as they continued to battle with their quarterstaff like weapons. Setsuna soon noticed that the King's whole mind wasn't into the battle and took it to her advantage, hitting him across the chest. The King fell backwards, grabbing her rod and pulling her with him.

"Are you hurt?" Setsuna asked as she tried to get away from her new position... on top of Endymoin. A blush started to rise in her cheeks as she noticed how close he was to her... the warmth of his body against hers... his panting breath caressing her face... A fiercer blush attacked her and she almost jumped away... almost away, as the disheveled King was holding on to her wrist.

"You attack me and then ask if I'm hurt?" He said, bringing his breathing down to a normal pace. He raised himself to a sitting position, not letting go of Setsuna's wrist, who was kneeling next to him, looking away. He smiled gently and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"What are you talking about?" she replied, still trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

"... " he stared off into space before standing up, his bad mood starting to set in again. "Shall we go find Chibiusa and have lunch?"

"You should be with her, I am going to leave." Setsuna said, ignoring the hand her idol offered her and getting up on her own. She twirled her staff for a second before making it vanish. With that, the guardian of time walked down the red carpet towards the main doorway.

"You won't be staying at all? I thought you were worried about Chibiusa." The King said almost huffily, trying to anger her as she just did to him.

"Small Lady is perfectly fine, and I am not leaving her, I am simply going to leave you and return to my post at the doorway of Time." She quipped, opening the door and preparing to exit. With a slight turn of her head she added, "You know where to find me if you need anything."

Endymoin nodded with a small smile, and she was gone.



By the way, is there anyone who wants to kinda beta this? I don't have the patience to learn baout the oddities of ffnet's editing system... and I REALLY want my indents back! Any help would be lovely, please R&R!


End file.
